thedragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadly Nadder (How to Train Your Dragon)
The Deadly Nadder is one of the most beautiful species of dragon. Appearance In appearance, the Deadly Nadder is very bird-like: it is bipedal and possesses winged forelimbs and they are about the same size as medium sized therapod dinosaurs such as allosaurus. Its small yet keen eyes, equipped with binocular vision, are one of the tools it uses to stalk its targets. Its body is a vivid blue in color, with a light beige underbelly, while its wings are motted with yellow, orange and blue. The nadder can also be a variety of other colors. In front of its eyes is its curved nasal horn, which is often used to batter opponents. Ringing it's skull are a set of spikes. Coating the tail is a series of spikes that can inject venom into a target. When relaxed, its head spikes and venomous tail spikes lay flat, and when alarmed, they are shot upward to intimidate its foe. Behavior In terms of behavior, the Deadly Nadder is fast and dangerous, though its potency as a hunter is hindered by the blind spot directly above its nose(due to its 360 degree vision, however this vision is cut off by its large horn). As a result, the dragon relies on its keen sense of smell, often instead of its binocular vision, in order to find its prey. The Deadly Nadder also has at its disposal its tail spikes, which are used as projectiles to stun or immobilize its prey. Its most devastating trait, however, may well be its ability to blow magnesium-fueled flames, which can easily melt metal. The Deadly Nadder is also well-known for its vanity; it constantly grooms itself to stay clean and maintain the luster of its scales. Like the Night Fury, the Deadly Nadder is a picky eater whose diet comprises mostly of poultry. Unlike most other dragon species, however, it does not prey upon livestock, which causes it to become ill. The Deadly Nadder is also highly trainable Description One of the most beautiful dragons in the archipelago is the DEADLY NADDER. If asked, "Do you think your pretty?" they would answer "Of course" They think of themselves as highly beautiful and are very vain. It is easily recognized by the bright blue body and brilliant yellow spikes that cover it head to tail. This colorful dragon is active any time of the day or night. Nadders are quick and agile in the air and can fly for long distances, but will almost always land before attacking. Nadders travel and raid in groups, making them even more dangerous. The Deadly Nadder isn't the largest or fastest dragon, but it possesses the hottest fire in the dragon world. The blast of a Nadder can melt steel, or turn a man to ash in seconds. But the dangers of the Nadder don't stop there. The tail of the Nadder can be whipped around, releasing a volley of giant spikes that can penetrate trees, walls, and Vikings. The most famous deadly nadder Is le Stormfly A tropically hued fellow who is nastier than he looks. "He or she has raptor-liked tendencies and is very alert," ''DeBlois says. ''"He or she is also highly curious and aggressive." The Nadder can attack in two ways: Breathing a super-hot fire made of pure magnesium across hundreds of yards, or shooting off spikes from its tail. In the Book During his initiation test in How to Train Your Dragon, Fishlegs tries to capture a Deadly Nadder, but wakes up the entire cave of dragons, forcing the Vikings to flee for their lives. In How to be a Pirate'', ''a juvenile Deadly Nadder is wandering in the Caliban Caves crying for its mother. However, this dragon is sadly eaten shortly after by the Monstrous Strangulator. In the Film The Deadly Nadder is one of the dragons the students fight during Dragon Training. The teenagers learn how to stay in the dragon's blind spot when it first appears in training in a wooden maze. The dragon is seen laughing at Snotlout's pathetic attempt to hit it with a mace and is driven off when Astrid hits it with an axe stuck inside a shield. Hiccup later learns from experience with Toothless that dragons can be seduced by scratching them gently on the side of the neck and the chin. He uses this to put a Deadly Nadder to sleep in a subsequent encounter. Astrid is seen to have found an ally in the Deadly Nadder used in their training; she fights with it during the battle with the Red Death and is seen riding it, presumably as her pet, thereafter. In the Game In the game, School of Dragons, the Deadly Nadder is one of the many dragons you select to train when you begin the game. It is quite decent in stats, and it is able to transform into a Titan with the right amount of Titan runes or gems. Also, the game, How To Train Your Dragon 2, Stormfly can be selected to race. She is remarkably fast, if you know how to fly her. Gallery DeadlyNadder1.jpg|Astrid on her Deadly Nadder Category:How to Train Your Dragon